


Sufficient Determination

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Slice of Life, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ficlet) <br/>Arthur always made it a point to not book Eames in the seat right next to him, should they have to travel on the same flight.  He'd learned this lesson the hard way, after a very long transatlantic flight which had come within a hair of ending with Arthur going to jail for murdering his seatmate for the crime of insufficient personal space and excessive snoring.  Not to mention stealing Arthur's wallet.  Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficient Determination

Arthur always made it a point to not book Eames in the seat right next to him, should they have to travel on the same flight. He'd learned this lesson the hard way, after a very long transatlantic flight which had come within a hair of ending with Arthur going to jail for murdering his seatmate for the crime of insufficient personal space and excessive snoring. Not to mention stealing Arthur's wallet. Twice.

Thus, now he always booked Eames as far from his own seat as humanly possible. This worked much better, so long as Eames either didn't bring his computer or Arthur kept his smartphone turned off.

This particular flight, it was Arthur's misfortune to be waiting for confirmation about a job.

After the fifth IM elaborating on a particularly implausible scenario involving sex in the plane's lavatory, Arthur finally replied (out of boredom, he assured himself, purely out of boredom).

**Oh please. Have you SEEN the bathrooms? I wouldn't want to touch anything in there.**

_Two words: complimentary blankets._

**...that's disgusting.**

_But effective!_

**Besides, you can barely fit ONE person in there, let alone two.**

_There's enough space for a good shag. There's ALWAYS enough space for a good shag._

**That seems unlikely.**

_That sounds like a challenge._

**It's not.**

_Oh, I think it is. Honestly, darling, imagination. Determination. And flexibility. Definitely flexibility. ;P_

**...do not emoticon at me.**

_ :( _

**I've never seen the point. Why have sex in an uncomfortable and disgusting place?**

_Why do anything? Because you can._

**Not reason enough.**

_For you, maybe._

_Arthur?_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_...honestly, THAT didn't piss you off, did it?_

**Not even close. I, unlike others, am doing work.**

_Anything titillating? Hear back about the Brazil job?_

**Yes. Sending.**

_....oh DARLING, I DO owe you sexual favors._

**As long as they don't involve an airplane bathroom.**

_Of course not. For that much money you at least deserve a stall in the airport when we land._

**:logs off:**

_ :(_


End file.
